


Peanut Butter Jelly Time

by Camfield, Dellessa, patrickthewriter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Engulfing, Other, Slime monster, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak has a new friend, one who he loves very, very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Jelly Time

FIC: G1-Peanut Butter Jelly Time-Bluestreak/Slime-Consensual tents,engulfing,mpreg,slime

http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12527360t12527360

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bluestreak was on his berth, lounging with his optics half shuttered, when the _shuuuuuuuuush_ of something making its way across the floor came into his audials.

 

He didn’t move, just smiled a little and let one arm fall over the side of the berth to hit the floor. His fingers wiggling in an undulating motion that earned him a buzz of delight.

What exactly it was, he didn’t know, but it had somehow managed to hitchhike a ride on him during their last interplanetary venture and refused to leave Bluestreak’s quarters. Or at least refused to do so when Bluestreak was in said quarters. Where it went when he wasn’t here he had no idea, if it even went out. It had found some cubby hole to clamber into, and would disappear and reappear several times during his offcycle. Always sliding up to touch him with one of its ever changing appendages, perhaps reassuring itself that Bluestreak was still there, still alright, he didn’t really know.

It touched his fingers and he cooed, bringing the tendril up to his mouth and kissing it. The rest of the creature followed, sliding up and over the padding. Oozing into cracks and crevices, flowing underneath his body and then solidifying somewhat into a soft mattress that Bluestreak rested upon. He wiggled despite himself, slime tendrils reaching out and tickling his internals. Optics offlining for a moment, the Praxian’s doorwings fluttered against the soft expanse underneath him. A purr emanated from him, the vibration running through his frame from deep in his chest. His engine revving hard before returning to its more low gear growl.

He gasped as his frame slipped into the creature. It carefully prised his armor plates apart and slipped inward. Covering and filling every place that could possibly be so safely. It prodded at his medical access valves for energon and coolant, but when Bluestreak made a waving gesture it moved on. His spike sprang out, causing a wave through the goo, and valve panel slid aside. He was prodded for the barest moment, tendrils examining the new opening thoroughly. Parting the platelets that covered his entrance and slipping one thin tentacle inside to touch and stroke, spreading lubricant and slime as it tasted him.

The creature shimmied, flowing into him. Electricity shot throughout the gelatinous mass, arcing through him, wracking him, his spike taking the worst of it. The best of it? Twitching and quivering as the charge erupted and split through the gel, being absorbed as instantly as it was created.

Bluestreak’s mouth opened in a silent cry and was immediately filled, the jelly filling it to the back of his intake tubing. Probing at the chemoreceptors that lined his glossa and denta.

A tiny bit of transfluid spurted from the tip of his spike and immediately the gel prodded the slit it had come from. There was something nearly solid curling around his spike and twisting, more thin tendrils edging against the transfluid hole. Poking and touching, just barely inside the tip. Waving excitedly whenever another drop of transfluid was pushed out and absorbing it into its body.

_Jelly,_ he crooned into the comms, his mouth no longer able to vocalize properly.

 _Jelly?_ Bumblebee asked back into the comms. _Got toast, Blue?_

 _No, its okay,_ Bluestreak’s optics flickered as he fought off overload, _Just... a little carried away..._ Even over internal comms he could tell his vocal patterns were strained and he hoped that Bumblebee would chalk it up to the obvious and leave it at that.

His optics picked up what passed as eyeballs as they stared at him from all around. Sensors that somehow told it where it was, what was around it. They looked at him, unblinking, as his frame arched within its body. One of his hands reached out of the mass, stroking over the surface and it responded by pouring fully into his clenching valve. The individual tendrils kept prodding at sensor clusters even as the main mass filled every last crevice it could find within him. His fans clicked, trying to dispel heat but failing. There was no air within his living envelope to cool his overheating systems.

He gently pushed at the slime and it parted just enough to allow him to suck in air through his vents. It rippled around him, forcing just a bit more mass into his already full valve. The slime pushing itself through the cracks in the gate to his gestation chamber and eagerly filling up the space. It was a rush of gel that forced open the gate and poured through, eagerly exploring the new empty space.

Bluestreak shuddered, the feeling of his Jelly poking and prodding around his insides proving wonderfully intense. He could imagine those little eyes looking around his internals and shuddered again, valve calipers cycling down on the ever shifting mass.

Jelly rolled inside of him, mass rubbed up against the nodes and platelets lining Bluestreak’s valve. More slime pressed into the gestation tank until Bluestreak was shuddering against the pressure, heat pooled in his frame all over again. He wiggled, arching his spinal strut against the sensation.

Digits clenched against the slime surrounding them. It seeped in between wires, rubbing up against his protoform in a cool caress. What was being created? What was in there? Did the slime even have a code?

The door chime rang, once, twice. Finally, it chimed a third time before Jazz’s voice filled the room from the speaker. It was muffled. “Uh, Blue? ‘Bee said Ah should check on yah. And Perceptor said there’s some weird electrical surges coming from down this way....”

His optics flared bright in surprise and he turned toward the door. An exvent pushing Jelly out of his mouth, the slime sliding away from his face in response. He gasped again, “No, its cool. Its all cool.” _Go away,_ Bluestreak begged silently. _Please go away._

“Yah... sure?” Jazz sounded hesitant, as if he might rip the door down.

‘Yes,” His vocalizer jumped as the waves of pleasure crescendoed. “I’m fine.”

“Yah know, Ah know it looks like a good idea, but if yah’ve got a vacuum cleaner on in there...” There was silence for what seemed like a vorn. “Fine. Ah’ll check in later if th’ surges become a problem.

Bluestreak was trembling, trying to hold in his vocalizer as Jelly squirmed and moved inside of him. His pedes pushed through its body as they tried to find purchase and failed, his movements creating ripples and waves that came back to him in triplicate. The goo passing over pressure sensors and setting them off in succession as it went from pede to chassis.

It coalesced a little more, gathering itself up around Bluestreak’s lower half. Leaving behind a glistening sheen that covered whatever it had touched. Tendrils waving around, curling around his arms and poking between armor plates and cables. One of them slithered around his wrist, gently touching its tip to his finger. His face was flushed, the coolant long having rerouted down to his pelvic, and he brought it to his lips. Kissing it softly, biting back a moan as the mass between his legs retreated and thrust forward.

He jolted, a cry escaping and Jelly paused for a moment. More of it gathered in front of his face and he could see those strange eyeballs looking at him again. Each of them looking at a different part of his frame as he arched, doorwings straining on their hinges as it deliberately pushed in again. His hands came up and buried themselves in the jelly, guiding it to his face and kissing it. There was no mouth to reciprocate, but it moved against his lips just the same. Repeating the motions used against it back onto Bluestreak’s lips and face, an eternally moving caress. 

Bluestreak thrust his glossa forward into Jelly. Moaning as solid tendrils again reciprocated, twining with his glossa and stroking over his face. Curling around his chevron and probing at his optics as they flashed with charge.

His hips rocked more out of frame instinct than need as the slime pushed forward, filling his insides again and again in a rush that left him venting loudly, trying to pull in as much air as he could. He shuddered as electricity crackled across his frame. Tendrils reached up, petting Bluestreak’s plating, twining up until one smoothed across the planes of his doors. Prodding and wrapping around the hinges and cables that ran from chassis to doortips, letting out a _slooooosh_ when Bluestreak moaned into it.

Whether it was his own need growing to an extreme or the fact that his Jelly was crackling with electricity, their movements sped up. Bluestreak rocking into nothing as the gel _pounded_ into him, throwing his helm back and trilling as one last jolt shot through them both. Bluestreak’s optics went dark as he hung suspended above the berth, finally collapsing to the floor, the gel pooling around him. Both of them resting for a long moment before it pulled into itself, becoming a small blob that tucked into his arms.

“Blue!” Jazz’s voice yelled as he broke open the door. “Oh, Bluestreak.”

Slowly, Bluestreak rebooted, his optics coming back on. “Creator?”

There was a long silence as Jazz looked over his slime covered creation. Finally a grin breaking out and covering his face.

“Next time just tell someone yah’re taking a little time off, eh?”

Bluestreak grinned back, giving him a lazy salute as he hauled himself up. Jelly nestled contentedly in the crook of his arm, _shluckking_ quietly.

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dellessa and Patrick the Writer and I had a wonderful time with this. Mostly because of A. Bluestreak, and B. Tentacle/Slime monster sex.
> 
> Seriously people. <3


End file.
